1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the simultaneous reduction of carbon emission and desalination of reject brine, and particularly to carbon dioxide mineralization using reject brine that provides a process including reacting carbon dioxide captured from carbon emissions with sodium chloride in reject brine in the presence of ammonia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Climate change and strategies for greenhouse gas emission reduction have been the subject of intense debate on a global scale. While carbon capture and storage (CCS) is generally viewed as an appropriate strategy for reducing greenhouse gas emission, determining suitable storage mechanisms that do not compromise untapped or current hydrocarbon reservoirs is challenging. Alternative carbon management solutions are desirable where underground storage of CO2 is not possible or feasible in the short to medium term. Carbon conversion is an integral part of a multiform carbon management option known as carbon capture, storage and utilization (CCSU). Carbon dioxide is a relatively stable molecule and its conversion is attractive if the accompanying energy requirements, environmental impacts, and economics are favorable. In view of these considerations, low temperature CO2 conversion is a preferable carbon management solution.
A second environmental issue that needs to be addressed in many parts of the world is desalination of brine reject or reject brine that is discharged from desalination plants into the sea. A need therefore exists for a chemical process to reduce CO2 emissions and discharge of reject brine into the sea, and simultaneously produce potentially marketable products.
Thus, carbon dioxide mineralization using reject brine solving the aforementioned problems are desired.